I want it all
by iMaijei
Summary: ¡Puede que sea un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Pero los idiotas e imbéciles también se enamoran! Especialmente si son algo... pervertidos... ¡Meiko es la mujer ideal para un Kaito Shion, y Kaito Shion quiere que sea suya! El problema es... Meiko... ¿Quieres amarme? ¿Podrás con este hombre que en verdad te aprecia? La mujer ideal para mi, existe... es Mei-chan.
1. Capítulo 1 - La intrusa -

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.**

** I want all - Capítulo I: La intrusa.**

Hermoso cuerpo, cabello largo y sedoso, estatura perfecta, divertida y extrovertida y sobre todo, juguetona. Así sería la mujer ideal para Kaito Shion. Así lo pensaba esté, mientras comía tranquilamente de su helado, sin darse cuenta que estaba en una cita. Claro, porque él no quería una cita, con tal de ir a comer su alimento preferido, haría lo que fuera. Lo que sucedió fue…

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

Miku con desesperación y sonrojo cual tomate, estaba en frente de su "amor platónico". Ella siempre estuvo interesada en Kaito, solo que este no se daba cuenta, o simplemente no interesada. Y allí estaba ella… frente al peliazul. Con su típico traje y su cabello recogido en dos coletas. Armada de valor, se atrevió a decir lo que soñaba a diario;

-¡Kaito nii-san! ¡Vallamos a por helado y tengamos una cita!

-…

-…

-¡Miku! ¿Me compraras helado?

-¿Eh? Uh… bueno… no sería una molestia pagar lo que consumiré…

-¡Con gusto iré! Ah, por cierto ¿A qué hora paso por tu casa?

-Um… si no es molestia, a las tres

Kaito ya había volteado, le dio la espalda a la chica, dejándola algo deprimida, pero obviamente, no se dio cuenta, claro no sé fue sin despedirse.

-¡A las tres! ¡Nos vemos mañana, Miku!

-Si… jeje, adiós…

El día pasó volando y ya era la hora de la cita de Miku y Kaito. El peliazul no lo tomaba como una cita, más bien como una "salida de amigos". Ya listo, Kaito fue en busca de Miku para ir por su helado y luego regresar a casa, lo más importante ¡Sin haber puesto si quiera una moneda!

-Quiero comer helado, quiero comer helado, delicioso helado.- Tarareaba en sus pensamientos mientras iba de camino a buscar a la Miku, mostrando en todo el vecindario una enorme aura de felicidad.

Pero… todo lo bueno siempre acaba. Esta frase se formo en la cabeza del emocinado de Kaito, cuando al tocar la puerta de la casa de Miku, fue recibido por nadie más y nadie menos que el hermano de Miku, el sobreprotector de Mikuo. Y comenzó el cuestionario

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con Miku?

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh ¿Con que planeas seducirla para luego dejarla por ahí?

-¿Eh?

Derrepente, todas estas preguntas dejaron de formarse, cuando se pudo observar la figura de Miku en la puerta de la sala de estar, enojada. Con sus mejillas infladas, alzando un puño, frunciendo el ceño y observando fijamente a Mikuo. Su gesto prácticamente lo decía todo; "Alejate de él, o me enfado de verdad". Mikuo solo solto un suspiro, enojado… cansado. Lentamente se fue alejando de la sala de estar, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Miku más sonrojada no podía estar, rogo millones de disculpas a Kaito y este las acepto, aunque a todo esto, no podía cambiar su mirada de sorprendido, sorprendido por la pelea de los "hermanitos", sorprendido por el "agradable cuestionario de bienvenia de Mikuo" y sorprendido por el atuendo de Miku. Le había hechado un ojo desde que entro a la sala, llevaba un vestido que marcaba mucho su ternura, su cabello lo tenía como siempre, atado en dos coletas, pero en el llevaba una flor color rosa, que combinaba con el color de sus vestidos, y zapatitos color rosa también, con brillo fucsia para resaltarlos y el taco era apenas muy pequeño, tanto, que aún con esos zapatos, Miku no llegaba a la estatura de Kaito. El peliazul se preguntaba por qué Miku estaba vestida tan elegante si solo iban a una heladería y ya. Pero decidió ignorar eso, tomo a Miku de su brazo, dirigiéndola hacía a la heladería, desesperado porque pensaba que iba a cerrar. La chica solo se dejaba llegar por su amor, le gustaba los detalles tontos, pero agradables que tenía el. Le gustaba.

Al llegar a la heladería, tomaron asiento en un lugar cerca de la ventana, donde podían ver a las personas pasar. -Van, vienen, van, vienen, van, vienen, vienen, van, vienen van- pensaba Kaito, cuando derrepente, fue interrupido por Miku.

-E-etto… Ka-Kaito… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Eh? ¡Adelante Miku, lo que sea por mi chica favorita!

-¿C-chica favorita?

-Claro, eres mi chica favorita. Ninguna me ha pagado un helado… bueno, una vez Rin, pero eso fue antes de ayer, hoy mi chica perfecta eres tu, Miku

-Hpm… bueno, eso no es a lo que iba, bueno… verás… ¿Cómo es tu mujer i…

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué van a ordenar?

Miku también fue interrumpida, por alguien tan inesperado, que se pego una sorpresa enorme. Tanto ella como Kaito quedaron asombrados, con sus brazos en alto, sus bocas abiertas hasta el suelo y sus ojos saltones hacía la persona que interrumpió su conversación.

-Eh… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?

-¡Meiko-sama!

-¡Meiko-chan!

-Ya par de tortolitos, ¿Quieren decirme que es lo que van a ordenar?

-¿Eh? ¡Kaito no es mi pareja! ¡No estamos saliendo! ¡Definitivamente no estábamos saliendo!

-Dile eso a tus mejillas carmesí, Miku, jajaja

-Hpm… ¡Solo tráenos dos copas de helado, y que sean grandes!

-Huhu, de acuerdo, no es cuestión de echarme. Después de todo la que tiene más autoridad aquí soy yo, ya que trabajo aquí. – Dijo Meiko mientras se volteaba, medio coqueta, guiñándole un ojo a Kaito y notando como Miku se ponía morada de la furia.-

Y así permanecieron. Kaito perdido en sus pensamientos, Miku furiosa y aún con su misteriosa duda. Y la "intrusa" de Meiko haciendo su trabajo. Al terminar de preparar las copas de helado, se dirigió a la mesa de Kaito y Miku y dejo ambas, yéndose de nuevo para continuar trabajando.

Kaito al ver la copa de helado que dejo Meiko, no pudo evitar ver los pechos de la mujer que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Miku no notó nada, ya que los helados le tapaban la vista, solo Kaito y sus ojos fueron testigos de la hermosa figura de esa mujer. Meiko se sintió observada por un momento, desvió su mirada para el peliazul y esbozo un ligero susurro -¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño? Huhuhu… pues te advierto que si continúas observando, te romperé todo lo que se le hace llamar "cara"-. Kaito, asustado, tomo la cuchara y comenzó a comer helado como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, ya fantaseando con Meiko. De nuevo la camarera se alejo de la pareja para continuar en su trabajo, atendiendo más y más clientes, que algunos se le insinuaban y otros simplemente le decían poemas y parecían ser "fans" de castaña.

-¡Kaito!

-¿Uh? ¿Ocurre algo, Miku?

-¿Ocurre algo? ¡Te estuve llamando hace 5 minutos! ¡Idiota!

-Perdóname… es que ¡El helado está tan delicioso!

-Um… Kaito… respecto a mi pregunta… ¿C-cuál es tu tipo de mujer ideal?

-¿Mujer ideal?

** Fin del Flashback**

* * *

-¡Kaito!

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo…

Miku cruzo sus piernas, puso su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza con la mano del mismo brazo, desvió la mirada hacía afueras de la heladería, observando la ciudad y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos igual que el peliazul. Pensaba en si podría declarársele al chico… ¿Podría? Si… ¿Quería? No… habían pasado muchas cosas raras… Meiko, Kaito no le prestaba atención y demás cosas… para ella eso eran malas señales. Quizá la mayoría sea culpa de Meiko… ¿Si Miku fuera Meiko, Kaito le prestaría atención? A caso… ¿Su amor no era correspondido? ¿Meiko es una intrusa entre ella y Kaito?

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Te odio, Kaito Shion -

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

Capítulo 2: Te odio, Kaito Shion.

Ah… Meiko-chan, ¿Cómo se vería mejor? ¿Con un bikini color rojo o color carmesí? Bueno… los dos son lo mismo solo que uno es más fuerte, pero ¡Meiko en un bikini! No puedo esperar a verla así, ella es una mujer, con todas las letras. Quiero a…

-¡Kaito!

-¡Esa mujer!

-¿Qué dices?

-N-nada Miku, mejor, solo comamos el helado juntos, ¿Quieres? –Dijo el peliazul invitando a Miku a comer el helado que habían pedido, normalmente el no solía compartir helado, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres o chicas que eran de su agrado, el lo hacía. Y, ofreciéndole una cuchara a la joven mientras la observaba con una mirada que a esta le provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, ambos comenzaron a comer del helado, sin preocupaciones.-

Y cuando el helado ya se había acabado, Kaito se sobaba la panza, satisfecho, mientras le echaba varias miradas a Meiko, ignorando por completo a Meiko, sin saber que está lo estaba llamando, ya más de cinco veces. Sin saberlo, Kaito provoco a la chica. Miku se levanto de su asiento, tomo la cuchara, apuntándole a Kaito y con la otra mano que tenía libre, apuntaba a Meiko, sin importarle si está lo notaba o no. Y furiosamente, soltando un aura más que negra, y que causaba terror con tan solo mirarla…

-Kaito… me has estado ignorando y no me has prestado atención desde que Meiko llego a atendernos a está heladería. Dime ¿Es que ella te atrae más que yo? ¿Es eso verdad?

-¿Q-que dices?

Meiko observaba la escena mientras atendía a uno de sus clientes, le causaba gracia y a la misma vez, molestia. Miku y su "aura de celos" espantaba a los clientes, y Kaito y su idiotez… la provocaban. Tanto, que tuvo que acercarse a la "pareja" y ponerle fin a su estúpida discusión.

-Oigan ustedes dos, no sé qué demonios está pasando, pero si tienen algún problema que resolver, por favor, paguen la cuenta y vallan a discutirlo a otra parte. Ahuyentan a mis clientes.

-¡Aquí la que tiene que irse eres tú, Meiko-sama!

-¿Qué estupideces dices, Miku? Yo tengo mucho más derecho de estar aquí que tu

Miku, tomando impulso, dejando de apuntar a Kaito con la cuchara, se concentro más en la castaña que tenía en frente. Se volteo hacía ella, con ambos puños cerrados y observando al suelo, le dijo;

-T-tu presencia me molesta… sé que eres mucho más atractiva que yo, por eso es que Kaito no ha dejado de mirarte. No contesta lo que le digo… en otras palabras, me ignora por completo por solo mirarte… a ti, Meiko… y-yo

-Miku, no necesitas decir más

-P-pero

Meiko hizo a un lado a Miku bruscamente y se acerco a Kaito para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y acercarlo a ella lo más posible. Lo observaba con una mirada tres veces… no diez veces peor que la de Miku. Kaito parecía tener al mismo Satanás en frente suyo. De lo sorprendido que estaba, este no decía nada, sin embargo Meiko, enfadada a más no poder, inhalo aire y luego exhalo para luego decirle al peliazul;

-¿Con que te diviertes con Miku verdad? Dime, ¿Qué se siente ser tan imbécil? No puedes ser tan idiota, Kaito. Aceptar salir con ella, solo porque te paga lo que estas consumiendo, dime ¿Qué tan en la calle estás? ¡Consiguete un empleo, hombre! ¡Deja la vagancia y mueve un poco ese cuerpo! ¡Deberías agradecer el afecto y la paciencia que Miku te tiene! Sobre todo la paciencia… mira idiota, no me vuelvas a echar un ojo jamás. No quiero verte si es posible ¿Por qué mejor no le dices amablemente a tu cita que paguen la cuenta y se marchan aquí? Ya sabes, no es por tu cita, es por ti. Me molestas. Más bien, te odio, Kaito Shion.

Tanto Miku como Kaito quedaron perplejos. Pero sobre todo Kaito. Meiko arrojo a Kaito al suelo con todas sus fuerzas antes de retirarse y dejarle una sonrisa a Miku. La peliverde observaba felizmente la retirada de la castaña, mientras preparaba el dinero para dejar en la mesa y algo de propina para ella, que claro, había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

Kaito en el suelo, tenía grabadas esas palabras en su cabeza; "te odio, Kaito Shion" se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, causándole más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía por ser arrojado como un juguete al piso. Miku se acerco a él y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara de allí, este acepto y se retiraron como si nada hubiera pasado, frente a las miradas de los demás clientes y alguna que otra risa. Meiko, sonrió de lado y le guiño el ojo a Miku, siendo correspondida por una risita de ella.

Miku y Kaito caminaban hacía el parque. Habían comprado una bolsa de hielo para ponerle en la cabeza al pobre… bueno, pobre idiota de Kaito. Y así caminaban, Miku abrazando el brazo de Kaito mientras el peliazul con el otro brazo se sostenía la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. Pero esa estúpida bolsa no era lo suficiente como para calmar su dolor de cabeza. Meiko hizo algo que ninguna mujer le había hecho a él… le dijo la frase prohibida, la frase que más duele en su mundo "te odio, Kaito Shion".

-Miku… tendrás que perdonarme, mi dolor de cabeza aumenta cada vez más y… solo… quiero irme a casa

-¿Eh? ¿Te acompaño, Kaito?

-Por favor, esta vez déjame ir solo a casa. –Retirándose con la mirada hacia abajo, triste y dejando preocupada a la chica que lo acompañaba, Kaito fue camino a su casa.-

Más deprimido no podía estar. Era casi la primera vez que se lo veía así al peliazul. Caminaba lentamente, observando el suelo, nunca el horizonte. Temía que algún conocido lo viera y se diera cuenta de su estado, y sucedió…

-¡Pervertido!

-…

-¿Kaito?

-No estoy de humor para burlas ahora, Gakupo…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡O-oye! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lado…

-Te iba a invitar a un lugar específicamente…

-No me interesa…

-¿No te interesan las bailarinas ni las botellas de sake o copas de helado?

-¿Copas de helado? ¿Bailarinas?

-Exacto, abrieron un restaurante hoy. Por la apertura, los mayores de diesi ocho tendrán sake gratis ¿Qué dices, vienes?

El peliazul acepto. Con algo tenía que despejarse. Aunque no planeaba que fuera con sake, más bien, él quería helado, pero ya que el sake era gratis y el no tenía ni una mísera moneda en mano si quiera para comprar una paleta helada, aprovecho. Allí estaban, caminando como unos caballeros, Kaito y Gakupo, abrieron las puertas de ese misterioso bar derrepente y dos apuestas chicas, de muy buen cuerpo, por cierto, los invitaron a tomar asiento, demasiado cerca de lo que parecía ser el escenario. Les dejaron copas de sake y una de las camareras le dejo el número de su celular a Kaito, anotado en una servilleta que ella trajo junto con la copa de sake. Este, sin darse cuenta, tomo un sorbo de sake junto a su amigo, no sin antes brindar. Y allí es cuando comenzaron sus típicas charlas de hombres; hablaban sobre mujeres apuestas, deportes, etc.

Y como si nada, ocurrió. En el escenario que ellos tenían en frente, comenzaron a verse varias luces, de varios colores. Que iban y venían y se podía escuchar una voz de fondo, era algo grave, por lo cual decidieron prestarle algo de su atención y fijaron su mirada hacía el escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la inauguración de nuestro bar. Agradecemos a todos los presentes que están aquí, sobre todo a los que colaboraron con la apertura de este genial espacio. Les prometo que será lo mejor. Sin más preámbulo, les presento a las dos mujeres que hicieron lo imposible para colaborar aquí ¡Sakine Meiko y Megurine Luka!

-¡¿Qué demonios, Meiko?!

-¿Luka?

Las cortinas del escenario se levantaron, dejando ver dos figuras femeninas, con trajes iguales. Un vestido que apenas las cubría y estaba bastante escotado. Pero los que estaban en el bar, solo podían admirar la falda de ese vestido que apenas si las cubría. Y allí empezaron a amontonarse hombres cerca del escenario, pisoteando a Kaito y Gakupo, tanto, que estos dos tuvieron que retroceder. Sin darse cuenta del escándalo, ambas damas todavía seguían en su posición de entrada, volteadas al público y sonriendo por todos los comentarios que hacían, admirando su belleza. Kaito y Gakupo, hicieron lo que pudieron y empujaron a todos los que los pisotearon, para volver a estar en su lugar.

Las sorpresas recién comienzan…

* * *

**Quería agradecer a Neruso y Neria por su comentario y también responderlo: Este es mi primer fic, también me agrada bastante el KaixMei y sobre la comedia, siempre he pensado que tiene que haber un toque de comedía en el amor, ya irán surgiendo… **

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
